All Bark, Plenty of Bite
by KaeriAcacia
Summary: Kagome has been betrayed by Inuyasha for good. After he kills Sango and Miroku chokes poor Kagome to death Midoriko has a talk with the dead Kagome telling her she can come back if she merges with a demon. Will her and the demon's scars ever heal? Kagome/


**All Bark, Plenty of Bite**

* * *

Chapter One: Love Me, Feed Me, Never Leave Me

* * *

Kagome couldn't breathe. Air had long ago left her lungs in an attempt to escape the one strangling her. Her arms were limp by her sides as she just hung there, bleeding from where he had struck her. Sango and Miroku laid on opposite sides of her drenched in blood. He, in trying to get to her, had killed them. The sea eyed girl had sent Shippou on Kirara to go with the hope that they might survive... She still couldn't believe he would turn on them when they were so close to their goal. Tears that had sprung to her eyes were slowly beginning to stream down her cheeks. "Inuyasha, why?" she managed to choke out.

His smirk slowly turned sadistic. "Did you really think you could keep the jewel from us forever?"

Us?

Kikyo stepped from behind him a smug look on her features. "Yes, us."

The younger girl's eyes widened a fraction at the older priestess. Did she have him under another spell? If she did would she be able to break it to save them both?

As if reading her mind Kikyo laughed, "There's nothing you can do for him little miko. He has finally chosen the right path to defeat Naraku!"

Kagome could feel the shattering of her heart at her incarnation's words. So that was it. He had chosen Kikyo over her. More tears spilled down her cheeks as the realization hit. She was going to die at the hands of her best friend and there was nothing anyone could do. Her eyes fluttered closed. An image of the fox child appeared before her in the darkness. "Shippou, I'm so sorry," she whispered to him.

"Why did you let him kill you, Kagome?" he said back bitterly. "We needed you. We still do…"

The younger miko bent down to the pup's level. "I'm not as strong as Kikyo. I can't defeat her." she said softly. "That's why Inuyasha chose her over me."

A small frown came over Shippou's emerald eyes as he took the one he considered mother's face in his tiny paws. "Kagome… Forget about that foolish hanyou. He's an idiot if can't see what's in front of him." An image of her friends shadowed behind him. Sango, Miroku, Kirara; her second family was all there. "We care about you and that's all that matters."

The others nodded in agreement.

"Shippou…" He was right. How could she be dubbed guardian of the Shikon no Tama and give up so easily? Her friends needed her! But how was she going to escape?

All of a sudden another being replaced Shippou. It was… a woman? She was beautiful. Her hair was the same color as Kagome's with the exception, it was waist length. Miko robes with demon armor flowed behind her as she made her way to the younger priest. This woman was definitely an enigma but the flower marking on her forehead gave Kagome the feeling that she had seen her somewhere before. Kagome's eyes lowered to her tennis shoes.  
She didn't deserve to be in the presence of such grace, beauty, and power. A low growl of fury caused her to clench her eyes shut as she awaited older miko to go off on her. Instead the feeling of warm hands on her shoulders gave her the courage to look the woman in her gray eyes. "My child" she said softly, "As the fox child said that demon is an idiot if he cannot see that you are more than worthy. The only reason you seem weak is because you have only half a soul… Higurashi, Kagome of strong heart and mind. We of the jewel have come to the decision to give you a second chance. We will combine your soul with that of another."

The girl's eyes widened. She was getting a second chance! But who would they choose to link with her spirit?

As if having read her mind the miko smiled "Kagome, calm yourself. We would not put with someone who wouldn't be able to help you." At Kagome's nod she continued "Have you heard of a demon by the name of Saika?"

Kagome watched as another girl appeared on the ground beside long haired woman. Her eyelids were tightly shut. Snow white hair was fanned out like a halo with the exception of the ruby red tips and bangs. She was garbed in the same clothes as Kagome, the only difference being the color and how they fit. Saika's skirt as well as her sailor top was a deep, almost bloody color. Although Kagome's clothes clung to her she did not have any dips or curves like she did. The black haired girl's gaze travel lower then higher once more. Atop the her head were a pair of adorable black fox ears, on her back attached to her tail bone was the most marvelous part of her! She was a kitsune like Shippou!  
The time traveling miko knelt beside the girl. Ghosting her fingers over her wrist. She had a pulse but it was fading. But what did the older miko mean by showing her this? How would a half-dead kitsune help her?

Again the woman answered the girl's unspoken questions. "Saika has been in this state for over 50 years. She was nearly killed by a strong pursuer on a mission with her courter and his friend. I found her and tried to nurse her back to health however I was attacked soon after by the very demon's intent on killing her. They combined their strength into one and were too much for me. I was resorted to pulling our souls into the Shikon no Tama you now protect as well as Saika's. the rest of her the story is hers to tell as she sees fit"

A sharp intake could be heard from the black haired girl. "Then you must be—"

The miko woman smiled gently. "Yes, I am Midoriko. But that aside, will you merge souls with Saika?"

Giving the kitsune one more once over, she turned to Midoriko warily. "Do I have much of a choice?"

"Good, her take hands in yours. I'll do the rest."

Kagome did as she was told as the older woman began to chant a vaguely familiar prayer. It was then everything was engulfed in a luminous white pinkish light.  
"Wait! Won't my powers purify her soul?" she shouted last minute.

"We'll handle it, Kagome. For now rest and let Saika fight this fight." drifted the grey eyed woman's last words.

* * *

Inuyasha smirked. Kagome's breathing had finally stopped. Now he could take the jewel for his beloved Kikyo! He reached up to snap off the Shikon around her neck only to have a strong force stop him. His eyes traveled back to its owner. With her eyes still closed he assumed it was her last breath in trying to protect it.

He didn't know how wrong he was.

"So you have some fight left in you, wench, too bad it won't be enough!" he said smugly, reaching for it once more. Once again he got the same result. This time her eyes opened and this time they were not sea blue. Instead they were burning coals.  
Inuyasha flinched.

"Don't. Touch. The jewel." snarled the new Kagome icily. She then did something no one ever thought she would do. Kagome kicked him in his manhood!

Inuyasha let out a high pitched scream and dropped her. No sooner than she landed on her feet she brought her foot in a round house kick to his head. The dog demon was out cold before he went through the trees. "Learn your place" she said lowly then turned to the place where Kikyo had been. She was gone. There was no point in going after her now. Besides she had company coming this way.

Relinquishing control to the young miko she allowed their body to drop limply to the ground seconds before Kirara came into view. Shippou leapt off her as Kirara bent down and helped the black haired girl onto the fire cat. "Don't worry, Kagome, soon you'll be home"

As they took off they were unaware of the cold brown eyes watching them from the shadows.

* * *

**Hey there peoples! Hope you liked my newest story. I'm doing it as a character request for _Black Naruto Shadow wolf._ There was also a previous story, _In the Arms of a Kirsune_, that was sorta this but I didn't like it so I"m deleting it unless someone can give me a reason not to. Anyways back to this story if you like it and want me to continue then message me or review whichever. I'd love to hear from you!  
-KaeriAcacia**


End file.
